C'est elle que je veux
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Une discussion, un problème, une solution, une demande, un sourire, une promesse... Ou tout simplement pourquoi James Potter a choisit Lily Evans.


**C'est elle que je veux**

James Potter, quatorze ans, se promenait triomphalement dans les couloirs de Poudlard entouré de ses amis et d'une dizaine de filles à moitié hystériques qui les suivaient en bavant littéralement, comme toujours – Rusard tempêtait sans cesse de toujours devoir nettoyer après les fans des Maraudeurs qui laissaient d'affreuses traces de salive sur le sol.

- Jamesie ?

- Oui, Sirinouchet ?

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de notre incroyable popularité.

- Moi non plus. Et de plus, je ne me lasserai jamais de nos surnoms stupides.

- Je pense que moi, coupa Remus d'un air consterné, je me lasserai très vite de votre comportement digne de deux gamins de cinq ans !

- C'est ce que tu nous dit depuis quatre ans, fit remarquer James. Et pourtant, regarde-toi : tu es toujours là.

- C'est absolument vrai, approuva Sirius avec un petit sourire amusé.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Remus baissa les yeux, la mine boudeuse. Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Les filles laissèrent échapper un long gémissement d'extase, ravies qu'une chose si fabuleuse que le rire de Sirius Black ou celui de James Potter parviennent à leurs si insignifiantes et modestes oreilles – celui de Peter Pettigrew n'était pas vraiment fabuleux, ressemblant plutôt à un couinement ridicule qu'à autre chose.

- Les filles, sans vouloir paraître impoli, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls cinq minutes ? fit soudain Remus. J'aimerai discuter avec eux en particulier.

Le groupe de fans se dissipa aussitôt, non sans lancer quelques « à plus tard, James ! » ou « on se voit tout à l'heure, Sirius ! ».

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? demanda Peter lorsqu'elles furent toutes parties.

- C'est à propos de James.

- Je suis tout ouïe, assura le concerné. Raconte moi ce qui te turlupine – tu as compris ? turlupine ! lupine ! lupin !…

- …

- …

- …

- Bon, ok… J'ai compris. C'était pas drôle. Allez, raconte.

- En fait, voilà, je me demandais… Pourquoi tu n'as pas de petite amie ?

- …Pardon ?

- C'est vrai, ça ! s'exclama Sirius. Avec toutes les filles qu'on a à nos pieds, depuis le temps, tu aurais largement pu choisir ! Regarde, moi, je vis une merveilleuse histoire avec… c'est quoi, leurs noms, déjà ?

- _Leurs !_ répéta Remus. Tu vois, en plus, lui, il en a plusieurs ! Hum, je crois que c'était Claire, Julia et Audrey.

- Ahem, Audrey, c'est la brune, non ? demanda Sirius, un peu perdu.

- Non, c'est la blonde ! rectifia Remus. La brune, c'est Claire.

- Mais… et Julia ?

- Elle est brune aussi ! Enfin, Sirius, tu ne sais même pas avec qui tu sors ?!

- Quelle importance ? Tant que ces petites privilégiées sont à moi…

- Bref, reprenons ! trancha Remus. James, tu as parfaitement entendu ma question. Peux-tu y répondre, maintenant ?

- Ouais, dis-nous pourquoi ce bel Apollon est-il encore célibataire ? renchérit Sirius. Remus a une petite amie aussi, même Peter a réussi à se dénicher une fille qui veuille de lui ! Rébecca quelque chose, à Poufsouffle ! Mais, toi, ça reste un mystère…

- Elles ne m'intéressent pas, répondit simplement James. Ces filles. Elles sont on ne peut plus quelconques.

- Les filles ne t'intéressent pas ? s'alarma Sirius. Tu veux dire que tu es…

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiin, crétin ! Je suis pas gay, mais c'est _ces_ groupies qui sont toutes pareilles…

- Ah non, je t'assure, y'en a qui sont mieux gâtées par la nature que d'autres, y'en a des plus sympas, des plus intelligentes, des plus mignonnes, des plus gentilles… Y'en a qu'ont un joli petit sourire et des beaux yeux…

- Sirius, je m'en fou de leur physique ou de leurs qualités, c'est leur personnalité qui est… vide, fade, sans intérêt. Elles sont toutes à nos pieds, c'est vraiment idiot.

- En gros, tu veux une fille qui ne veuille pas de toi ! conclut Peter, déconcerté.

- Aucune fille dans tout ce château ne résiste à notre charme, répliqua Sirius.

- Aucune, vraiment ? ricana une voix sarcastique derrière eux.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Une jolie fille rousse de quatrième année également se tenait devant eux. Elle avait de beaux cheveux flamboyants qui lui retombaient à mi-dos, un sourire goguenard étalé sur ses lèvres et de magnifiques yeux qui pétillaient d'un éclat d'émeraude. Les poings sur les hanches, elle toisait James d'un regard dédaigneux.

- Oh, crois bien que j'en suis sincèrement désolée pour toi ! cracha-t-elle, méprisante. Pauvre petit Potter qui a la malchance d'avoir la population féminine de Poudlard servie sur un plateau ! Je n'ai jamais vu un problème aussi grave, vraiment, tu dois être effondré !

- Lily Evans, murmura James avec un sourire avant de s'incliner légèrement.

Un éclair passa devant ses yeux et son sourire s'élargit.

- James Potter, s'exclama Lily d'un ton faussement joyeux en imitant sa révérence.

- Je sais…

- Tu sais quoi, idiot ?

- Lily ?

- Evans ! Appelle-moi Evans, merci.

- Evans, oui, si tu veux, on s'en fout. Evans…

- QUOI ?

- Sors avec moi, dit simplement James en souriant toujours.

Il y eut un léger silence. Si quelqu'un était passé par là à cet instant, il se serait sûrement demandé pourquoi diable ce jeune homme brun et séduisant avait la bouche grande ouverte et fixait un autre adolescent aux cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille. Il se serait aussi demandé pourquoi le garçon aux cheveux blond-châtains et aux yeux de miel affichait un sourire mystérieux et amusé, ou bien pourquoi un garçon grassouillet était tout simplement choqué…

- Non.

Les trois regards respectivement surpris, amusé et choqué de Sirius, Remus et Peter se braquèrent alors sur Lily. Celle-ci toisait James de bas en haut comme si c'était un joyeux petit microbe, ridicule et insignifiant. Elle sourit alors et tourna les talons, disparaissant à l'angle d'un mur. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, James se tourna triomphalement devant ses amis, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il vit que seul Remus avait compris la situation.

- J'ai trouvé, clama fièrement James.

- Tu as trouvé quoi ? répliqua Sirius, encore sous le choc. L'humiliation de te faire rembarrer par Evans ? Pourquoi tu lui a demandé ? Tu sais bien que cette fille te déteste !

- T'es con ou quoi ? Justement ! Je lui ai demandé _parce qu'elle_ me déteste.

- Ooooooh !

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Sirius, qui sourit alors. Visiblement, seul Peter n'avait toujours pas réalisé.

- Et alors ? couina-t-il.

- Andouillette aux oignons ! s'exclama James, agacé. Tu le fais exprès ? Je veux me trouver une fille qui ose me tenir tête. Et celle-là est la seule de tout Poudlard qui me résiste ouvertement ! Donc…

- Ah ! D'accord, j'ai compris !

- Pas trop tôt ! maugréa Sirius, exaspéré.

- Je propose qu'on aille aux cuisines manger quelque chose pour fêter ça, suggéra James.

- Fêter quoi ? coupa Remus en haussant un sourcil. Minute… Tu l'a _trouvé_, ok, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle peut pas te sentir. L'affaire n'est pas encore bâclée…

- Peu importe, protesta Peter, on va manger quand même ! Même si James n'aura pas Lily…

Alors qu'ils descendaient le Grand Escalier en direction des cuisines, James s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses trois meilleurs amis. Un air de défi passa sur son visage et, du haut de ses quatorze ans, il se fit une promesse qu'il se jura de tenir.

- Je sais que je l'aurai, trancha fermement James. Je le sens. Lily Evans sera à moi. C'est elle que je veux…

_Il était loin de se douter que tout cela irait aussi loin. Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous qu'un jour il se marierait avec Lily, qu'il habiterait une magnifique petite maison à Godric's Hollow avec elle et qu'il aurait un fils. Et même s'il avait songé à tout cela, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un mage noir psychopathe viendrait ruiner son bonheur naissant, gâcher sa vie et faire couler les larmes de deux hommes. L'un, hurlant à la pleine lune comme pour rappeler à son meilleur ami que même par-delà les étoiles, il était à ses côtés. Et l'autre, courant des heures sans s'arrêter sous la forme d'un chien pour oublier la douleur, jurant de se venger en se souvenant d'une promesse que James avait un jour faite. Une promesse d'amour pour la fille de sa vie, une promesse futile d'un adolescent de quatorze ans, qui riait avec insouciance et qui ignorait alors tout de l'avenir…_


End file.
